Comforting Castle
by BiggestCastleFan
Summary: A case shakes up Beckett and Castle comforts her, causing Beckett to realize her feelings for him. Turns into much more. Castle/Beckett love, smut.
1. Realization

**It starts kinda slow, but it will get better. Comments/Reviews appreciated. :)**

**I do not own Castle or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 1: Realization

It, of course, was raining. Beckett was one of the last officers left at the precinct finishing up some paperwork on the case they had just closed. It was messy. This guy didn't just like killing people. He loved it. Mark Roberts sickened Beckett; she couldn't stand to look at another crime scene picture, another autopsy report. So much about this case reminded Kate of her mother's case.

Roberts didn't just kill out of passion, nor have robberies that got out of hand, he murdered because of the joy it brought him. He was literally just having fun. He stabbed his victims multiple times, even after they were dead, after they could feel no pain, after they could no longer scream out in agony. Beckett would have lost it if it weren't for Castle.

He helped her through every step of this horrific case. Not only did Rick's insight and wit help bring an end to the case, he stopped being his usual cocky, inappropriate, annoying self and became caring and consoling, helping Kate keep her emotions in balance. It was a side of Castle Kate had only seen when he was with his daughter Alexis. He could joke around with her, but he was always extremely kind and caring to her, always there for her, and he could always make her happy.

It was the Richard Castle that Kate had always pictured he would be when the only connection she had to him was fanaticism. When she actually met him, she had no idea he could be so different from her expectations. She liked the Castle she spent every day with, but she loved this Castle. It was hard for her to admit, even to herself.

She looked at the clock on her desk. 1:37 a.m.

_It's so late, it's getting early_ she thought to herself. _No one else is here. I can just finish in the morning._

"What the hell are you still doing here?" that all-too-familiar voice questioned for behind her, causing her to jump.

"Castle? Uhh… I'm just finishing the paperwork for the last case. I thought you went home?" Kate hurriedly responded, the confusion coming out in her voice.

"You weren't answering your phone, so I came to see if you were okay."

"What? I can take care-"

"Of yourself, I know. But I didn't mean physically. This case hit you pretty hard, and with good reason. I just didn't want to leave you alone because I know, though you'll never admit it, you need someone right now."

"Oh. Well, thank you, but I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see that. You're an amazing detective, Beckett, and your dedication definitely plays a part in that, but you're still human, and you need some sleep."

"Fine, let's go."

Kate got up a little too quickly and stumbled a bit. She fell off her heel and right into Castle's arms. It felt nice to be there. His warm body was a nice transition from the cold building.

"Thanks. I'm fine. You can let go now." Kate put a hand in the middle of his chest and started to push.

"I don't think so. You aren't fit to drive. Come on, I'll drive you home." Castle insisted as he helped her up.

"No. No no no no no. You do not get to drive my car." Beckett laughed in his face.

"Well, neither do you." Castle smirked as he snatched the keys from her hands.

* * *

Kate was just too tired to argue with him, so she reluctantly got in on the passenger side while Rick held the door open for her. She sighed at the look of excitement and adventure peeling across Castle's face when he started the car. Kate decided it would be best if she didn't watch, so she just lay her had back against the seat and closed her eyes.

She woke up a little bit later in Castle's arms. She looked around slightly dazed and realized that he had just carried her up to her apartment. He slowly shook her when they got to her door.

"Kate, I don't have a key." He whispered into her ear.

"Castle, put me down." She responded angrily, but the smirk on her face when she said it put Rick at ease.

She opened the door and walked straight to her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She heard the door to her apartment close a few moments later, and after a few more, Castle knocked on the door to her bedroom.

"Come in." She called behind her as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Really?" Castle excitedly yelled at her door. "You mean it?"

"Yes Castle, I want to talk to you." Kate said through puckered lips while looking at the ceiling, attempting to keep the toothpaste in her mouth.

Rick slowly opened the door and tiptoed into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He looked all around the room, taking in every detail. Kate walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"C'mere." Kate smiled and patted the bed next to her. She snorted a laugh at Castle's astonished expression. He swallowed and slowly started walking towards her.


	2. First Act

**Again, I do not own Castle or these characters. Also, any and all comments/criticisms/reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Act

Castle slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to her until he was sitting face to face with Kate. He swallowed and slowly blinked. Kate put her hand on Castle's, brought it up to her face, opened his fist, kissed his palm, and placed it against her face.

"Thank you so much, Rick," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Uhh… For what, exactly?" He stammered.

"For everything. During this case, you were a huge help in not only solving it, but I don't think I would have made it through personally if it weren't for you." She smiled and kissed his hand again.

"Oh. Of course. You're welcome, Kate. I care about you. A lot. And it truly hurts me to see you stressed or sad or hurt in any way." He responded, pulling her in to a hug.

"Castle, I swear I will shoot you myself if you tell anyone, but I care about you, too. Much more than you think. Probably more than I think." She almost laughed mid-sentence telling him.

"Hope to die." He chuckled while dragging his index finger in an 'x' across his chest, then his face turned serious. "Kate, would you like to get some dinner tomorrow night? The case is wrapped up; we just have to finish up some paperwork in the morning, right?"

She began to wonder for a moment. _Is Castle asking me on a date? Like, a real, I-want-a-relationship-with-you kind of date?_ She smiled at the thought.

"Yes, Rick." She laughed slightly at his reaction, and then added, "I would love to."

"Yes? Yes!" Castle nearly bounced up and down in excitement at her response. He got up and started toward the door before he stopped, turned, and added, "Be sure to be hungry. And wear comfortable shoes."

"Castle, wait!" Beckett called to him, biting her lower lip. "The case still has me a bit shaken. Would you mind staying for a bit longer? Please?"

"Yes, of course," Rick responded after pausing for a short moment. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her. Kate lay down on her back, pulling Castle's arm around her waist and up to her chest while turning over on to her side, looking away from him. The way she moved him caused him to lay down behind her, spooning her.

"Kate, are you alright with this?" Castle whispered from behind her, confusion and worry in his voice.

"Yes Castle. It feels nice, and the way you were there for me during this case kind of opened my eyes to not only how much you care about me, but how much I care about you. Thank you." She whispered back with her eyes closed.

"You're welcome Kate. Now go to sleep, you've had a long day." He whispered, lightly kissing the back of her head and caressing her stomach.

Kate awoke the next morning and felt something around her body. Before opening her eyes, she moved her hands down onto it, and as soon as she made contact, that unmistakable voice started up behind her.

"Good morning, Detective Beckett." Richard Castle smiled.

"You didn't leave." She smiled back as she pulled his arm closer and tighter around her.

"Well, to be honest, I got up just after you fell asleep to call Alexis to tell her I wouldn't be home tonight. I thought you might need me more." Castle beamed while propping himself up on his free elbow and looking down at her. "She understood, but she was pretty upset at me for waking her up in the middle of the night."

"I'm glad you stayed. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt right, being in your arms. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I felt safe. And loved." She called over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom. "Now come on, I have to get ready for work."

Castle's classic smirk stretched across his face as he followed her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Castle?" She yelled, slamming the door in his face.

"I thought I was going to join you in there," he responded slightly nasally, rubbing his nose from colliding with the door.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Rick. I meant for you to go home. You're coming in to the precinct today, right? So I'll see you there," Kate laughed from the other side of the wall.

"Alright. See you there. Bye Kate." He sighed as walked out of his dream girl's bedroom and out of her apartment.

When Castle returned to his apartment, he found Alexis sitting in the kitchen at the bar, eating cereal and reading a school book. She looked up to see who her new company was when she heard the door to the apartment close.

"Hey dad!" She smiled at him and marked her place in her book, closing it to interrogate her father about what had happened the previous night. "How's Detective Beckett?"

"She's better now. This case just reminded her a lot of her mother's. She said, 'I really helped her through it.' Her words, not mine." He grinned at his daughter. "I need to take a shower so I can meet Beckett back at the precinct."

"Okay. I might be gone by the time you get out. If so, bye dad." She said, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Bye pumpkin." Castle smiled, then turned to bounce up the stairs.


	3. Date Night

**I do not own Castle or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Should have the next chapter up soon. Be ready to earn that 'M' rating. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Date Night

Dr. Lanie Parish was sitting on Kate Beckett's bed while the latter was frantically ripping through her closet, looking for the perfect dress.

"Now, tell me again what he said?" Lanie inquired, stifling a laugh while she asked.

"And I quote, 'Be sure to be hungry. And wear comfortable shoes.' Dinner, obvious. Then…? Please don't say dancing." Beckett replied, almost whining.

"Girl, that's what makes the most sense." Dr. Parish answered, this time letting her laugh run free.

Kate groaned. She didn't really like to go dancing, and this was most definitely a date. A first date. And not just any first date; her first date with Castle. A faint buzzing came from the other room.

"Lanie, could you…?" Kate asked, biting her lip.

"Sure thing. Just keep looking, girl." Lanie grinned as she stalked out of the room.

Beckett listened, tilting her head towards the door. The buzzing stopped, and then Kate heard, "Hello? … I'm fine, and you? … Mhm, she's in her bedroom, freakin' about your guys' date. … Of course, hold on."

Lanie walked back into the room, smiling and holding out her hand with Kate's phone in it. Lanie laughed out, "It's him. He'd like to talk to you."

Kate made a face at her best friend before accepting the phone.

"Hello?" Kate breathed into the receiver.

"Hey Kate." Castle responded with an obvious smile in his tone. "How you doin'?"

"I'm fine. What do you want Rick? I'm kind of busy."

"I just realized, I told you wear comfortable shoes. What do you think we're doing?"

"I don't know. I thought dancing…?"

"I thought you would! That's why I called. I didn't want to go overboard and make you mad, so it's gonna be a low scale evening. Picnic and a walk through the park."

"Oh. Well, thanks for letting me know."

"Of course. I'll be there at eight." Castle chuckled to himself lightly.

"See you then, Rick." She smiled as she hung up. Then, turning to Lanie, added, "He said we're walking through the park, not dancing. Oh, thank God."

* * *

The door opened and Kate was staring right into Castle's beaming face. He held up a boquet of roses between the two of them.

"You look gorgeous, Kate." Castle said, giving her the flowers.

"Rick, it's just jeans and a shirt." Kate laughed, accepting the flowers and walking to her kitchen to grab a vase.

"A very cute shirt, I might add." Lanie interjected as she headed to the door. "Always a pleasure to see you, Castle."

"The pleasure is all mine Lanie," Castle replied. "Have a good night."

"Oh, I just know you will." Dr. Parish smiled back at him before throwing back over her shoulder, "Bye Kate! Have fun!"

"Bye Lanie" Kate answered as she shut and locked her apartment door behind her. "Ready Castle?"

"By all means, after you," he grinned to his date, holding out his arm.

They walked toward the elevator, arm in arm, never breaking eye contact. Kate and Rick could not stop smiling at each other. Lanie had just used the elevator, and the two of them now realized that they should have joined her because they must take the stairs as a result. They slowly descended, taking their time, both awestruck that they were actually going on a date. It was something they both had wanted and both had been striving for for a very long time, but now that it was here, they couldn't believe it. It was as if their long awaited friend finally arrived, though unexpected.

_It's finally here. _Castle thought to himself. _Ever since the first case I worked with Kate, I knew I needed her in my life. The physical attraction grew to more than that. This gorgeous, smart, funny woman on my side feels so right._

At the same time, Kate was thinking, _I had always loved Castle in a strictly fanatical type of way. Then I met him. He deifnitely wasn't what I espected, but my first impression has drastically changed. It feels so right to finally be here at this perfect man's side._

They both smiled silently to themselves as they descended the final step and started toward the front door of the building. Castle was the first to look at the subject of his thoughts, so he noticed her smile.

"Penny for your thoughts, Detective?" He asked.

"Oh, Castle, wouldn't you just love to know what is going on inside my head." She smirked back at him. They laughed together and Castle left her side only briefly to step out into the street and hail them a taxi. Though they were seperated for only a moment, Castle missed her like they had been apart for years. When the taxi pulled up, he held the door for her as she ducked inside with the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face. He crawled in after her and she immediately grabbed a hold of his arm and squeezed onto it.

"Where to?" The cabbie called over his shoulder.

"Well, how hungry are you Kate?" Castle asked her.

"Actually, Lanie brought me some food when she came over. Sorry..." Kate sighed and bit her lip.

"To tell you the truth, Alexis was 'experiment cooking' today and I was her test subject" Richard laughed back.

"Oh. Okay then, where to?" She smirked at him.

"Central Park please, kind sir." Castle said to the driver without breaking his eye contact with Beckett. The car took off down the road, but Castle and Beckett were nowhere near it. They weren't even on Earth anymore, as far as they were concerned. It was just Castle and Beckett world, just the two of them. Nothing and no one could iterrupt them. No words were being said, but so much was being communicated through the looks they were giving each other. They slowly leaned closer and closer together until Kate could feel the heat of his breath on her lips. His mouth opened slightly and hot breath poured out of his mouth. She parted her lips and leaned closer to him. Their noses touched. Slowly closer. Their lips brushed together. Just as Beckett and Castle lightly kissed each other, the taxi cab came to a halt against a curb in front of Central Park. Castle paid the taxi driver and the exited the vehicle.

"Alright, Kate. Let's take a walk." Castled grinned at her.

He took her hand in his and the started down the path in front of them, talking about the little things. Beckett telling funny stories about Ryan and Esposito and Lanie before Castle came into their lives. Castle reliving memories of he and Alexis galavanting around the park. The new couple went for a horse-drawn carriage ride around the park. When it sterted to get a little bit late, Castle hailed another taxi and Kate gave him her address. Castle and Kate walked to the elevator to start the seemingly unending journey to her apartment door.


	4. Moment of Truth

**I do not own Castle or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

**Comments/Critiques/Reviews welcome and wanted. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Moment of Truth

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett paused outside of Kate's apartment. Both of Rick's hands were clasped tightly around Kate's. They were smiling softly at each other, just taking in everything around them. Kate leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek once. Twice. When she went for a third, Rick turned his head to meet her lips. The kissing started slow, cute even. Two teenagers who had no idea what they were doing, the first goodnight kiss from the first date in their new relationship. Rick slowly wrapped his hands around the small of her back and pulled their bodies tightly together. One of Kate's hands was on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. The other was in his hair, pulling his head the way she wanted to get the right angle while kissing him.

Behind her back, she opened the door to the apartment and slowly backed inside, never breaking her kiss with him. He kicked the door shut behind him. His lips parted, beckoning hers open as well, then he slipped his tongue inside her awaiting mouth. Their hot breath combined in their mouths caused the situation to heat up even more. Their tongues were locked in a fervent dance as their hands explored each other's bodies. Beckett let out a slight moan and Castle took that as his opportunity to leave her mouth and start kissing a path up her cheek, across her jawline, and down her neck. His lips found a spot just below her ear that caused her to sharply suck in air when he kissed it.

He bit, licked, and lightly sucked that sweet spot, causing Kate to moan out loud in pleasure. He slid his hands under butt and lifter her, she complied by wrapping her legs around his waist and throwing her arms tightly around the back of his neck. Castle picked up his pace, switching the attention to the same spot on the other side of Beckett's neck, compelling her to throw her neck back in pleasure. He walked through the door of her bedroom and put Kate down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kate?" Castle asked, looking slightly worried.

"Absolutely. I need you Rick. Are you?" Kate quickly smiled in reply.

"Yes, of course. I just want you to know that I never want to push you to do something you don't want to do. If you want to take it slow, we will."

"I know. But you and I both know that we have been waiting for this for a long time. Now come here." She smirked sexily at him, curling her index finger repeatedly toward her.

Castle laughed as he jumped on the bed, landing on top of her between Kate's legs. He continued their incredible makeout session, propping himself up by placing his hands on the bed just above her shoulders on either side. She reached up and started to undoing the buttons on his shirt. When she had all of the buttons freed from their slots on the opposite side of his shirt, she moved her hands up his muscular chest and onto his shoulders, pushing the fabric off and away from his skin. He leaned back to help and threw his shirt across the room.

She grabbed his back and pulled herself up off the bed, leaning to one side, indicating that it was her turn to be on top. Castle, chuckling, turned them over so that Kate was straddling his hips. He moved his hands under her blouse as he moved them up her back. Kate moved her hands up his chest and played with the taut skin. She leaned down, gave him one kiss, and felt his lips crease into a smile while she lingered there. She sat back up in compliance as he pulled her shirt off over her head. Beckett came back down to smash her lips into his, reveling in the feeling of the skin on skin contact.

Castle moved his hands down her back and up again, resting on her bra. His hands jumped around, trying to find the clasp. Kate stopped kissing him and looked at his face, noting the serious confusion plastered across it. She sat up, smiling while she informed him, "Rick, it's a frontsie."

She undid the clasp on her bra in between her breasts, taking it off and throwing it behind her. She was surprised when Castle didn't even glance down. He just pulled her tightly against his body and began kissing along her neck. He rolled the two of them over so that he was back on top. Rick kissed down her chest and took her nipple into his mouth. One hand remained on her lower back while the other gave the lonely breast some much-needed attention.

Kate let out a soft moan while she worked both of her hands through Rick's hair, lightly pulling his hair to bring him even closer to her, showing him exactly how much she's enjoying it. She reveled in the sensation of his hot breath pouring across her body as he let out a low chuckle at her reaction. He kissed across her chest and switched sides, lightly licking arouned the areola before taking the entire nipple into his mouth. After a few minutes of this switching back and forth, Kate put a finger under his chin and pulled his face back up to meet hers.

She mustered up as sexy a smirk as she could before passionately thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She moved her hands down his back, pulled forward at his hips, and landed on his belt buckle. She quickly undid it and pulled the belt quickly out of the loops in his pants. Kate then undid the button, unzipped the zipper, and finished undressing Castle. There he lay, on top of her in nothing but his boxers, and it couldn't feel more right.

"Rick..." she breathed, letting her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Yes?" He smiled back as he undid the button on her jeans, slowing everything down.

"Oh, you're just really good at this."

"Well, It's my job to study you in every way possible, and I care enough to pay enough attention to your every reaction from the littlest things. Like this." He added the last bit as he bit and sucked at the sweet spot on her neck.

She groaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. At that, he slowly looped his index fingers into the belt loops on the sides of her hips and began to slide her jeans down her legs. He had his body follow his hands so that he was kneeling at her feet when her pants were bundled around her ankles. Beckett couldn't take the building anticipation and kicked her jeans off her feet and across the room. Smiling, Castle slowly kissed her shin, moving up past her knees to her thighs. She drew in a sharp breath of air as he kissed her through the quickly soaking cloth of her black laced panties. He looped in a finger and pulled her underwear into his teeth, slowly crawling backward.

Castle sat up with them in his mouth, playfully spitting them out over his shoulder as he began his kissing ascension up her legs again. He kissed her lightly between the legs. He slid one finger into her and began to lick all around, from thigh to thigh. Rick developed a slow rythm, causing her to softly moan. That wasn't enough for him. Picking up the pace and sliding in another finger, he licked, lightly bit, kissed, and sucked on her clit, causing Beckett to writhe and yell out in ecstacy. He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers as she shivered and moaned, her heavy breathing the only sound in the room. He kissed her hip, moving up her body, between her breasts, up her neck, pausing on the sweet spot for only a moment, then finally across her cheek and kissed her lips.

Kate sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and threw all of her weight into one side, flipping them over so that she was on top. She winked at him as she slowly kissed down his muscular chest and whispered, "My turn."

She grabbed his boxers and ripped them off of him, throwing the backward into the darkness of her bedroom. There was no light in the room, except for a few wisps of moonlight pouring in through the window. Still, it was enough light for Rick to see Kate's eyes widen and jaw drop when she gazed at his, for lack of a better word, enormity. She slowly reached out a hand and grabbed onto him, causing him to gasp. She gradually brought her face down to him, then, staring into his eyes, she smirked as she stuck out her tongue and dragged along his length from the base to the tip.

Castle groaned as she took him into her mouth, building a slow and steady pace. He slowly began to thrust his hips toward her in response. She laughed without taking her mouth away from him, the vibrations making Castle moan loudly into the night. At that, Beckett quickened her pace, going deeper and flicking her tongue at the head every time she passed it. She worked her hand in as well, following her fluid motion at the places she just could not reach with her mouth. After about a minute, Castle went over the edge, releasing into her mouth and yelling, "Fuckin' Jesus, Kate!"

She sat up, coughed and winced slightly as she swallowed her reward, and smiled as she turned her gaze up to Castle. She crawled up and laid her head against his chest, sighing as she closed her eyes, letting the rise and fall of his body and the slowing rythm of his heart beat lull her to sleep. The last thing she heard as slipped into her dream land was, "I love you, Kate. More than you will ever know." He whispered it as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

Castle smiled as he lay awake a bit longer after she had fallen asleep. The warmth of her body against his put him in ecstacy. _I could definitely get used to this _he thought to himself. _The most beautiful, sexy woman in the world wanted him, and here she lay, in his arms after their display of... affection. He meant what he said. He loved her._

* * *

**P.S.: Anyone want to try and find the Scrubs reference?**

**P.P.S.: This chapter was extremely interesting to write while watching Castle, as it made it that much easier to picture what was happening with the real characters. :)**


	5. Best Morning Ever

**Once again, I do not own Castle or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

**And, as always, Reviews/Comments/Critiques are greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Best. Morning. Ever.

Kate Beckett heard her alarm go off, tearing her out of her luscious dreams and into the almost equally incredible reality. Before she even opened her eyes, she could smell his smell, feel the burn of his skin against hers, hear his steady breathing. Richard Castle lay next to her in her bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her body, his head tilted down so that, even while sleeping, he was kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

_I could definitely get used to this_ Kate thought to herself, spreading a wide smile across her face. _Waking up in the arms of my perfect man, especially after the night we had last night. I'm not sure if I heard what I heard last night. If I did, that was bold... Maybe too bold..._

"Good morning, gorgeous." Castle smiled as he stretched his arms and legs out over her bed.

"Morning." She yawned back, pulling her face into a grin. "Come on Rick, I gotta get to work."

Kate got up and stalked across the floor to her bathroom, making a point to put a little extra spring in her step, a little extra swing in her hips. Castle groaned as he watched her walk away, then got up to gather his clothes that were strewn across the floor. He heard the muffled sound of water splashing against tile as Kate started up her shower. Surprisingly to Castle, her head popped out from the side of the door frame with a huge smile stretched across her face. She smirked in the only way she could, the sexy-Beckett smirk, calling out, "Are you coming, or what?"

Castle half laughed, half groaned as he dropped his clothes back to the ground and bounded across the room to join her. He entered the bathroom just in time to see Kate's long sexy leg slip behind the curtain into the shower. Nearly breaking into a run, he crossed the bathroom floor as quick as his legs could carry him and he slipped into the shower behind her. She turned her body so she was perpendicular to Rick, lifting her bottle of body wash above her head and letting it fall out, slowly cascading down her body. Castle immediately grabbed on to her hips and pulled her to him, an increasingly more difficult task as she became slippery due to the body wash sliding down her body and getting kneaded into her skin by Castle's wandering hands. Beckett smiled as she poured a little bit more of the liquid on Rick's chest and put the bottle down, rubbing the body wash into his skin.

The couple rubbed each other down while locking into a passionate kissing match. She slowly backed against the wall and Castle followed suit, never breaking his lips away from hers. They could feel the hot water raining down on them, rinsing their bodies clean of the soapy liquid. Rick moved his hands from her lower back, down her butt, and picked Kate by her thighs, placing them behind him. Kate leaned back into the wall and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. Castle positioned himself in just the right way, pausing at her opening. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, she groaned when he paused.

"Well? Are you gonna do it?" She breathed into his ear as she sucked the lobe into his mouth.

"Not without the proper permission. I need to know you're in for this. Also, I never got a response last night, you fell asleep to quick." Castle grinned as he said it, but she knew he was completely serious.

His ear lobe slipped out of her mouth with a slight pop and she pulled back to look him dead in the eye. "Fuck me, Rick" she whispered to him, smirking.

At that, he plunged into her as far as he could go, then slowly drew back out. Kate moaned with pleasure, then gasped in a sharp breath of air as he plunged in again. The look on her face told him that she needed more. She needed everything he had. He smirked at her, and her look of slight confusion in response was answered when he began to slam into her. She screamed his name as she came, the orgasm intensifying with each thrust. Castle moaned loudly as he kept pummeling her body.

"Oh... My... God...." Kate moaned, her voice shaken by the man ravaging her body.

"Oh, Kate!" Castle yelled out. She bit into his shoulder and dug her nails into his back, dragging them across it. The pain Rick felt was excrutiating, but it was a good hurt. It felt amazing. She tilted her hips up toward him to allow him better access, causing him to enter deeper into her body. He could feel her muscles tighten around him as the simultaneously screamed:

"KAAATE!"

"RIIICK!"

They slid down to the floor of the shower, feeling the hot water continuously rain down upon them. The two of them were breathing heavily and Castle groaned slightly as he pulled out of her. He beamed at her with a look of more than just satisfaction, a look of love.

"By the way Castle, I did hear you, and I think it's time I admit it. I love you, too." Kate beamed the same look back at him.

"You've just made me the happiest man on the face of the planet!" He pushed himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bath tub and grabbed the shampoo. "C'mere" He smiled at her. Castle washed her hair as she sat on the floor of the shower, facing the same way he was. She giggled as he styled her hair in different funny ways. After they were sufficiently washed up, Kate turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed one towel for herself and one for Castle, smiling as she threw it at his face. It slowly fell off and landed in his awaiting hands, showing the gigantic smile plastered on his face.

"I've known for a long time that I love you. But now I know that the most gorgeous, perfect woman in the world, loves me back!" Castle was absolutely glowing with joy, pride, and passion.

"Oh, Castle. You have no idea how perfect for me you are. I'm so happy that you love me, and so happy that it's out in the open that I love you too." She returned the magnificent smile to her wonderful man. _That's right_, she thought to herself as her smile grew wider. _He is all mine._


	6. Aftermath

**I do not own Castle or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

**Comments, reviews, and critiques needed. I don't just want them, I HAVE to have them! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Kate feared that the ride in to work with Castle would be awkward after the events of the morning. She didn't want it to be, she knew she wanted everything that happened and she probably wanted more. Kate was extremely relieved when nothing was awkward at all. Castle held the door of her Crown Vic open for her before running around the front of the car and getting in the passenger side. As soon as she pulled out into the streets of New York, she new it was going to be a good day.

No one had called her yet to indicate that a body was found and it was already 7:30 in the morning. Kate and Rick just had the most amazing morning, sharing more than just a shower together. It was a bright and sunny day, not too hot, but the warmth of the sun on her skin felt just right.

"You look gorgeous, Kate." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting there, his entire body turned towards her, smiling, staring. She smiled back at him, laughing and shaking her head at him as she returned her gaze to road.

"You know, it didn't really bother me when you stared at me before, but now I feel like all your doing is imagining having sex with me."

"Well, that's not always it...." She couldn't help but laugh at the emphasis he put on always. Smiling at her reaction, he continued, "You see, it used to be about half the time, I was imagining you naked and/or having sex with you. In your car, on your desk, on the counter in the break room, sometimes even at a crime scene. Leave it to you to look sexy even while examining a dead body, making me feel like a creep."

Kate nodded. "Okay Rick, that was.... Uhh.... A bit much. I didn't really need to know all of that."

"Oh, come on Kate, you can't tell me that you have never imagined sleeping with me before! Please tell me you have..." He actually sounded somewhat hurt, and she would have thought that he was until she let her eyes flicker over to him and noticed the huge grin plastered on his face. He was still staring. _He was absolutely relentless! _Kate thought to herself, _But I don't really mind. It almost seems like he is longing to be closer to me. I'll never admit it out loud, but it's acually pretty flattering._

"I have never, ever thought about having sex with you." And after a pause just long enough for the hurt to show in his eyes, "While at work, at least. Strictly professional environment. However, I will admit that I have had quite a few.... steamy dreams in which you played a huge role." Kate smiled at the mixed look of astonishment and joy immediately overtook his face.

"I love your choice of words, Detective. I played a huge role, did I?" Castle smirked at her. Beckett reached over and smacked his knee.

"Don't do that! You know what I meant...." She frowned and didn't give him the pleasure of glancing to meet his gaze yet again.

He laughed before saying, "I really couldn't help it. The set up was too easy. Anyway, now when I stare, I don't imagine you in bed with me."

"You don't...?" She wondered out loud, arching an eyebrow and only taking her eyes away from the road to stare back at him because they were stopped at a red light.

"Nope." He chuckled, then added, "Now I just bring up the memory."

"Richard Castle!" She yelled, trying to maintain her frustration with him, but she just melted under his gaze, causing her anger to subside in a smile. _Damn it! I hate the way he can do that to me... _she smiled at the thought as she pulled her car into the parking space in front of the precinct.

* * *

The elevator ride up to the bull pen seemed to drag on and on, much longer and more quiet than usual. Rick was standing much closer to her than he normally did. So close, in fact, that she could feel the heat emanating off of him. Kate could almost not keep herself from jumping on him and having him right then and there.

_What is it with me today? _she thought to herself. _This ride is no different than normal. Well, except for the fact that I normally don't have last night as a memory. Nor do I normally have this morning...._

She caught herself staring at him and started to smile. He looked over at her and smiled back. As he opened his mouth to say "What?", she pushed against the wall of the elevator and literally shoved her tongue into his mouth. She rand her fingers through his hair and pulled slightly so that she could position his face where she wanted it. Rick moved his hands down from her upper back to her lower, then across her hips, down to her thighs, and back up to her back. They were kissing very heatedly; it was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. The mix of of passion and excitement from the kissing and the anxiety and nervous-ness of being so out of control while at the precinct was overwhelming.

The elevator slowly came to a stop and Beckett pushed away from Castle, smirking as she smoothed her ahdns over her clothes.

"Now remember, we can't do anything while we're here at work. That was just to hold you over until we get home." She winked at him as the doors slid open and she began to step out into the bullpen. "Oh, and fix your hair Castle, the wind messed it up on your way over here."

It took Castle a couple of seconds to recuperate and whipe the dumbfounded look off of his face. He did as she said, smoothing his hair and clothes back to an acceptable look, and sighed as he followed her over to her desk. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's taken soooo very long. I was grounded and couldn't use my computer, then I had a lot of schoolwork to do. I've had birthdays and weddings and a very busy life. As always, comments and criticisms are appreciated. Thanks for reading! :) **

**Oh, also, I would love to hear any suggestions for where you guys think the story should go.**


	7. New Case

**Once again, just to be sure, I do not own Castle or any of the characters. I really don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Case

As Kate Beckett and Richard Castle walked over to her desk at the 12th precinct, Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito smiled at them and immediately stalked over to them, not even giving them a chance to settle in before barraging them with their usual friendly joking and silly questions about what the true nature of their relationship is.

"Ay yo Beckett, you're late!" Espositio laughed as he joined his friends and handed them their usual cups of coffee.

"Yeah, and you've brought company." Ryan added, smirking at Beckett while he fist-bumped Castle as a form of greeting.

"What do you mean? I'm here every day!" Castle shot back, feigning his hurt with his friend's remark.

"Well, yeah, you're here every day, but Beckett gets here at what, like, four every morning?" Espositio laughed back.

"Yeah, and you get here at, like, eight, just in time to give Beckett her second cup of coffee." Ryan continued his partner's thought.

"Only today, you and Beckett showed up here together, and neither of you were here at your usual time." Esposito and Ryan spoke as if their minds were one.

"I only come in early when we have a case. As far as I know, we still don't have one, so I could come in whenever. I caught Castle as we were walking into the lobby, so we shared the elevator. God, grow up you two." Kate responded to the boys' good-natured ribbing. Just then, Beckett's phone rang and she gave her name as her usual greeting. A few mhm's and a thank you later Beckett hung up the phone. "And now, we do have a case. Let's go boys."

The four of them jumped back on the elevator and hurried down to the ground floor where their squad cars awaited their arrival. They quickly got in and sped off to their destination. During the ride to the crime scene, Beckett caught Castle staring at her eleven times. She counted every time she saw his head tilt towards her, watching him move in her peripheral vision. And every time she glanced over at him to signify he was caught, he would quickly throw his gaze out the window to the sidewalks of New York. And every time he did this, she laughed.

Other than their soft chuckles, the trip was taken in silence. That's the way Kate had to have it. If they were going anywhere else, Castle would be talking and joking and playing with her as he always does. But on the way to a crime scene, Beckett had to mentally prepare. Had to get ready for what she was about to witness. It was like a ritual to her. However, she was just too happy today to let anything ruin her mood. So she let Castle's little game play on, because she felt that in a few minutes, she would need a good laugh.

Thirty-fourth and fifth, right across from the Empire State Building, was where they found the large, black coroners van. Dr. Lanie Parish walked around the side of the van to greet and brief the detectives on what happened to this poor soul.

"Castle's gonna love this one." Lanie smiled as she reached them. "Trust me, you did not see this one coming."

"What happened? Is he wearing a Castle mask?" Ryan joked.

"Did he get whacked one too many times by one of Castle's books?" Esposito laughed out.

"No, he probably saw Castle's picture and died of excitement." Beckett smirked as the rest of them laughed.

"All great guesses, but not even close. Come over here." Lanie waved her hand toward her to beckon the others to follow. They walked around the under the crime scene tape that the uniforms put up during their conversation and behind the van into a dark alley in between two gargantuan buildings that were so tall they seemed to curve in and loom over the top of you. There they saw the legs of what appeared to be a man's body sticking out from behind a dumpster. When they reached the body, they were all slightly taken aback, except Lanie, who was used to dead bodies and had already seen this one, and Castle, who let a smile curl up on his lips.

Four shurikens were protruding from the man's chest, all surrounded by red blood stains soaking into his white shirt. He seemed to be a business man due to his clothes and the area of the city they found him in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Esposito chided while he stared at the corpse.

"I know, right? This is so cool!" Castle responded, sounding almost giddy in the strangest of situations. "Ninja stars!"

"Do we have and I.D. yet?" Beckett asked Lanie, ignoring Castle's childish remark.

"David Sullivan, thirty-two. Lives on East seventy-third and is an organ door. He also had twenty-six bucks in his wallet, so this wasn't a robbery." Lanie explained as she handed Ryan the dead man's wallet. "I'm gonna take these," Lanie continued, kneeling next to the body and motioning toward the ninja stars, "back to the lab with me and get the prints we found on them through the machine. Due to lividity, I put the time of death between ten thirty last night and one this morning. Mr. Sullivan also had chapstick and a cell phone in his pocket. One of you should ask the tech guys to run the SIM card and see if he had any odd calling patterns in the last few days."

"Thanks Lanie. Boys, go check his apartment, and take some uniforms with you. Castle and I will take the phone back to the precinct and start building up the murder board." Beckett stated as she took the cell phone from Lanie and started back towards her car, Castle hot on her heels.

* * *

As Kate started adding the new information onto the murder board, Castle leaned against her desk and observed her, watching her every move. The little faces she made when she was thinking. The way she quickly organized the evidence that she had to piece together, not only for her job, not only for her need to put each and every criminal behind bars, but for the family of the victim. She was once on that side of the yellow tape. That is what caused her to become a detective. That's what makes her such a great detective.

Kate soon caught on that Castle was staring at her. As soon as she turned around to confront him, he nonchalantly glanced away, acting as though he was watching the murder board the entire time. She just laughed at him and kept writing. When she finished, they had a basic time of death time line, the obvious cause of death, a picture of the victim, and his name. It looked fairly empty compared how full it was when they usually spent there nights studying it, searching for the last piece of the puzzle that connects everything together.

"So, unrelated, but uhh..." Castle started, then just stared at the ground, either forgetful or nervous of what he was about to say.

"Go on, what were you saying?" Kate asked steping closer to him. Closer than normal at work, but not too close to raise any suspicion.

He looked around, then began again in a much more quiet voice, "What do we tell the boys? We were saved by the case this morning, but that was lucky. What do you want to do?"

Kate new this was coming. She had been thinking about it herself since the boys' joking this morning. "I don't know yet. For now, just keep to our story from this morning. How 'bout I come over to your place after work and we can discuss how to deal with our situation?" She smiled at the look on his face in reaction to her suggestion.

"Really? Uhh, yeah, sure. Definitely! I'll make you dinner, and Alexis might be there! Oh, she loves you so much! You have no ide-"Castle's excited ranting was immediately hushed by the look on Beckett's face and the index finger up to her lips.

""Shh, Castle! Calm down!" She almost shouted at him, then began again in a much lower, nicer tone. "We are still standing in the middle of the precinct. I'm excited, too, but can you just try to hide it a little better?"

Castle's excitement immediately drained from his face as he stared into Beckett's glorious green eyes. "So, yeah, then my mom keeps going on and on about how much her and Chet are going to have, and she just _had_ to sit right outside my office. You know, I thought they were finally done this time. Sheesh, if she keeps going on like a teenaged girl, I'll never get any work done."

"Well, she probably feels like one when she's with him, so it's fine. Let her have her fun," Beckett smiled back at him.

Castle winked at her before sighing and averting his gaze back to the murder board. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for letting me rant to you. Are the results back from the tech guys yet?"

"No, but they should be here pretty-" She pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket and pressed the answer button, "Beckett. Mhm. Okay, thank you." She then looked up at Castle and said "Speak of the Devil."

The two of them walked over to the fax machine and waited for the packet of phone records to finish printing. Beckett picked up the pages, giving half to Castle and taking the other half back to her desk to look over. Rick and Kate sat in complete silence, enjoying the ambiance of the homicide department and slowly skimming over their victims cellular social life for the past few months. Castle turned his last page over, organized the papers, and placed them in front of Kate.

"I got nothin," he said as he sighed and reclined on the back two legs of his chair.

"Yeah, me neither," she responded, flipping over her last page just seconds after Castle. "I'm gonna go home, take a shower, and get into some more comfortable clothes for your place. I'll meet you there at 7:30. What's for dinner?"

"Ehh, I'm not sure. How would feel about the savory taste of a mix of fine fermented cheeses, Italian tomato sauce, and some of the world's finest, hand-kneaded bread?" Castle closed his eyes and brought all of his fingertips up to his face and slowly shook them under his nose, sniffing while he did.

"God, I love the way you say pizza." She laughed at him and hit him on the shoulder. "That sounds wonderful, as long as it's Lombardi's. They're my favorite."

Castle chuckled as he got up out of his chair and began walking close behind Beckett, following her to the elevator. "Deal."

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think should happen? Struggle hiding their relationship? Do they tell everyone, or does everyone find out? I want your opinions!**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
